


after hours

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a rock and a hard place - (set sometime during 4x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



> Aqua sort of challenged me (or we challenged each other) last night to come up with a Mike/Harvey smut fic with 100 words or less. So there we go....

A rock and a hard place.

The bathroom sink at the firm and Harvey’s cock.

Mike - sated, exhausted, happy - slumps against the tiles, his reflection in the mirror blushed and blurry. “Do we re-christen your office next?” It comes as a pant.

Harvey withdraws entirely too slowly, leaving Mike empty and longing for more. “Give me five minutes.”

“I missed this.” Mike zips up, takes the moment with him.

Harvey does the same. “I told you we’d be back to normal.” He leans in for a kiss.

Mike grins against his mouth. “We were better than normal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rock and a hard place - (set sometime during 4x08)

“Shh, is someone coming?” Mike clamps a hand over Harvey’s mouth, stifling a groan.

“I was about to before you started yapping.”

“Believe it or not, I am really not looking forward to Jessica walking in on us, fucking on your couch.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Harvey adjusts his weight, making Mike moan something incoherent.

“But it would be the last. This time she’ll really have my ass for it.”

“I was there first.” Harvey grins down at him.

“And the award for the most cliched line goes to…”

“Shut up.”

“I would if you’d fuck me already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqua sort of challenged me (or we challenged each other) last night to come up with a Mike/Harvey smut fic with 100 words or less. So there we go.... with the second part....


End file.
